Burning
by jazzymay377
Summary: In a world ruled by demons, Keiko works as a dancer by night, waitress by day to pay for her mother's medical expenses. After she is sold to Prince Yusuke Urameshi, feelings erupt and the main person who has a problem with that is Yusuke's fiancée. Partly inspired by Kohaku Minamoto's Second Time Around.
1. Chapter 1: The Hookup

**Summary: In a world ruled by demons, Keiko works as a dancer by night, waitress by day to pay for her mother's medical expenses. After she is sold to Prince Yusuke Urameshi, feelings erupt and the main person who has a problem with that is Yusuke's fiancée. Partly inspired by Kohaku Minamoto's Second Time Around.**

**Okay so I read Second Time Around years ago and while it only has two chapters, I really liked the concept so it led me to writing this story based off of how I would have liked the original story to go. Hope it interests you! Will most likely be kinda short chapters.**

Burning

Chapter 1: The Hook Up

"I don't care how much it costs. I just want him to get off our backs for a change." Chu grumbled loudly.

The Mohawk-haired fighter set down another pint before throwing out a belch. Jin held his nose while Kuwabara tried to wave the stench away. The three sat at the bar, avoiding a certain prince by the name of Yusuke Urameshi.

Jin swiveled in his chair childishly. His ears twitched with fervor as he spoke. "Honestly old Urameshi wouldn't be wounded up so tight if he had a girl. He's a ticking bomb 'bout to go boom in your face!"

Kuwabara chuckled lightly in agreement. "Yeah, but he has a girl. What about his fiancée?"

Chu scoffed. "That harpy is part of the problem! She wants to be queen so badly that she would jeopardize our entire situation to have a damn marriage. No, Yusuke needs a girl he actually likes to be around. Well, at least long enough to…you know."

Kuwabara drank his soda disgusted. "If we're gonna hook Urameshi up, then fine, but I don't want to think about him in the bedroom, ok?"

Jin jumped from his seat. "He's probably staying at that hotel again. I'll go find out and see if we can find him a girl."

Jin ran out when Kuwabara yelled after him. "Hey see if Kurama and Hiei are going in with us."

Kuwabara muttered to himself, "I'm sure Kurama will, but I doubt that little puke even has money."

Chu laughed boisterously. "While he's doing that, let's check out the selection that this club has for us. We both know, for a guy that isn't getting any, Yusuke's kinda picky."

The two men walked up to the owner of the club. Saito, the owner, was lanky with oily brown hair tied in a ponytail. He was a decent businessman who cared for his dancers, but far from a fighter. After flashing a few bills and some muscle, Saito, revealed a book of employees.

"Ok she needs to be smart, definitely smarter than Yusuke, kind and have patience and-" Kuwabara started listing traits before Chu cut him off.

"We're getting him an easy lay, not a wife. She just needs to have a good build, preferably a brunette, perky tits and most importantly a nice ass."

Saito peeled over the available options when Chu stopped on a photo. "That's the Sheila we want! She's his type for sure."

Saito rubbed his forehead nervously. "That's a new girl, Keiko Yukimura. She's not one of our regulars you see."

Kuwabara looked over the photo. "I mean that's good though right. Yusuke shouldn't catch anything weird then right?"

Saito flipped a few other pages hastily. "I don't believe she's available for any private sessions, but gentlemen, there are a lot of other ladies your friend would like."

Kuwabara turned back to Keiko's page. "Man she is pretty expensive. Can we just get him a kitten or something to love?"

Chu shook his head. "I'll pay any price if Yusuke chills out some. Listen have her ready tomorrow night for our friend."

Chu laid down the deposit and the two walked out. Saito slumped down. Keiko was only to be a waitress there to pay off some extra bills and now he'd gotten her stuck being a plaything to some demon. Overall the girl was nice, but Saito didn't want to face her wrath once he told her what happened.

**Short chapter but the second chapter will be noticeably longer. Keiko and Yusuke will meet and you guys will learn more about the world they live in so stay tuned!**

Part of Next Chapter –Title: Virgin Dancer _Yusuke punched Kuwabara lightly on the shoulder. "Only you three morons would pay to give me a fucking virgin stripper!"_


	2. Chapter 2: Virgin Dancer

Chapter 2- Virgin Dancer

Keiko watched as her mother's breathing evened out. The beeping of hospital machines sounded like a bitter lullaby to her by now. Mr. Yukimura had to open their diner and left hours ago. The young girl saw the pain in his eyes whenever he would have to bid his wife farewell, but it wouldn't help anyone to stay by her side. When Keiko's mom had fallen ill, her father did everything to make sure she ended up in the best human hospital available. Since the upheaval of war began, more and more humans had given up their way of life to seek refuge from death. Who once before were doctors or teachers, had disappeared or settled for whatever job they were allowed. Keiko had still been a child, around eight years old, when the war ended and the demons proved victorious. She chuckled to herself, her laugh low and biting. Back then she thought of becoming a teacher or doctor herself. Now, ten years later, it seemed pointless to dream of such things. Keiko glanced at her watch. Her shift at the Pink Kitty would begin soon so with a kiss to her forehead, the girl left her mother.

As far strip clubs go, the Pink Kitty was one of the nicer ones. The staff looked out for one another as best they could. Sure there was harassment they had to tolerate, but most of the folks who came to watch the girls dance were overall cordial, at least for demon standards. Keiko rapped lightly on the metal door in the back of the club. She wanted to make sure no one she knew saw her. Since the war ended, humans took whatever job paid the bills. The stigma given to girls who worked in strips clubs had long disintegrated. However, Keiko's parents were old fashioned. Regardless of the time, Mr. Yukimura would have been appalled by Keiko's job choice and completely set against it. Keiko sighed at the thought. She had told her father that she was helping at a dance studio for the children of some wealthy individuals. It's wasn't completely false. She was around dancers and the wealthy. If her father ever found out how she was really getting her money to help pay the bills, he'd die.

Walking past the other girls, Keiko made her way to the dressing room where she kept her waitress uniform. It was a short, snug black dress with a deep scoop neck top. Before she walked out, Saito called her over. He seemed anxious, more so than normal.

"Hello, Mr. Saito. What's wrong?" the girl asked.

"Keiko, I need to speak to you in private."

Saito and Keiko walked to his office and Saito pulled out the money Chu had given him the day before. He pushed the money toward her.

Keiko looked at the bills questioningly. "What's all of this?"

"It's your cut of the money…for your services." Saito worded carefully.

Keiko paled. She knew exactly what his words implied. Saito refused to look her in the eye.

"I was only supposed to be a waitress here! How could you just sell me like that?"

Saito sat behind his desk and rubbed his forehead. "The money they were offering was too good! I tried to tell them no, but they wouldn't accept that. But Keiko, think of how much this could help your family, your mother." Saito reasoned.

Keiko didn't speak so Saito pulled out an address. "You'll only need to do this once, I promise. I'm sorry."

Keiko sniffled and closed her eyes to stop the tears. As much as she hated the idea, what were her options? If she didn't go through with it, she knew Saito would fire her and the other clubs would have her doing worse things than him. She looked over the money. It looked like it would be nearly enough to catch up on the late bills. Doing this would mean selling her virginity. Keiko swallowed the lump in her throat. She couldn't afford to let this sum go. She took the address from Saito.

"You promise I'll never have to do this again?"

Saito looked relieved. He was glad the girl had decided to be agreeable. "I promise."

Keiko looked over the location. Whoever her client was, he was definitely a big spender for staying at the Palace Hotels. Only the lords and extremely wealthy stayed there. Keiko breathed in deeply. She took a moment to calm her frazzled nerves and then rapped lightly on the room door. She could hear the muffled sound of a television on the other side, but no one answered. The young woman knocked again, this time a little louder. She heard footsteps falling heavily behind her and the unfamiliarity of the hotel made her all the more nervous, especially in the outfit she was wearing. The thought crossed her mind to simply keep the money and run off, but she feared the consequences of stealing from a demon. She knocked a third time, this time harder and more frantic than before.

"I'm coming! Just wait a second, damnit!" a voice from the other side shot out.

Keiko shrunk back. The door opened, revealing a man she didn't expect at all. He was skinny, but had a lean, muscular frame. He was tall, but not as tall as a typical demon. The biggest thing that surprised her was how handsome he was. She was expecting a sinister monster with claws, beady eyes and bloodstained teeth. She expected a fat old man with a deformed body or something like that. In fact, it was what the other dancers told her to expect. However, the man before her had a tan complexion with slicked back ebony hair and chocolate brown eyes. He was positively human.

"Well, what do you want?" the man asked impatiently.

Keiko's voice squeaked out nervously at the sound of his voice. "I'm-I'm sorry I'm looking for a demon named Yusuke. I think I have wrong room number."

"I'm Yusuke. What do you need?"

"Oh I'm your-I mean I'm supposed to be your-"

Keiko's explanation was cut off by the sound of Yusuke's phone ringing. Yusuke excused himself and answered the phone. She deciphered he was speaking to someone named Kuwabara, but Yusuke spoke too low to hear much after that. He glanced over at her a few times. The confusion and slight irritation that had been present in his eyes gave way to realization. He hung up the phone and opened the door a little wider.

"Um, you can come in." His tone was softer, a little embarrassed actually.

Keiko walked in awkwardly as Yusuke shut the door behind her. She stood in front of the bed, admiring the décor of the room before resting her eyes on some horror movie Yusuke had been watching.

'_How typical. Even with the daily bloodshed, these demons can't get enough.' Keiko scoffed._

"You can sit down you know, like in the chair or on the bed or something."

Yusuke's voice drew Keiko's attention back to the present and she nodded, sitting meekly at the edge of the bed. Yusuke jumped on the bed, stretching out languidly. For a moment, no one spoke and the room was silent, minus the sound of the TV. Keiko refused to turn and see if the demon was looking at her. Was she supposed to go to him and kiss him to get started? Was he supposed to initiate? How much would it hurt? Keiko always knew her first time would probably hurt a little, but the other girls said that her first time with a demon would probably have her blacking out in pain. Saito had given her the next day off anticipating that. Keiko anguished silently when Yusuke spoke again.

"So you know my name. What's yours?"

"Keiko. It's Keiko."

Yusuke tested her name on his lips and smirked. "Well Keiko you know you don't have to stay all the way down there. My friend explained why you were here."

A hesitant Keiko scooted up toward the head of the bed.

"Um, how long are you supposed to stay here?" Yusuke questioned.

Keiko looked up at him for the first time since she walked in. "Saito said I would be here all night."

Yusuke looked a little surprised at that news. He glanced at his phone. It was only a little after 6pm. Keiko exhaled and gathered up her courage.

"Are you ready?" She asked softly. She just wanted to get it all over with now.

Yusuke was startled for a moment, but smirked and turned off the TV. "Wow, you want to get right to it, huh?"

He stood up to pull off his shirt. Keiko blushed as she ogled his toned arms and chest for a moment. Yusuke noticed the pink tint on her cheeks and chuckled. It all seemed so innocent and honestly unique from a girl who made her money sleeping with men. Yusuke pulled down his jeans and then moved to take off his boxers. Keiko turned and closed her eyes out of reflex.

"Are seriously closing your eyes?" Yusuke asked in a joking manner.

Keiko cracked open an eye you see he still had his boxers on, much to her relief.

"I just thought you wanted a little privacy," answered Keiko, trying to dismiss her strange behavior.

The look on his face showed that her answer was as unbelievable as she thought.

"I have to say, I never thought a girl like you would be all shy."

Yusuke crawled back in the bed and reached for the dress's zipper behind Keiko's back. She tensed up, but didn't move away from him. He slid down the dress and Keiko shivered. She pulled the dress down to her ankles and lied back in the bed. She heard Yusuke's breath hitch. Keiko steadied her breath as she felt Yusuke's hands travel down to her panties. Yusuke was watching her intently and thought her whole demeanor was odd. He brushed her cheek gently.

"I'll be gentle with you if that's what you're worried about."

Keiko relaxed slightly at the kind gesture. "Thank you, Yusuke."

Yusuke pulled down his boxers and any peace that Keiko had vanished.

'_He's going to split me in half!'_

Keiko squeezed her eyes shut again tightly. She felt him slip her panties off and cup her behind. She stiffened. She could feel the tears coming, but she had to do this. There was no other way she could make money as fast and for her mother's sake, she would go through with it.

"What's with you? You're freaking out and I haven't even done anything yet." Yusuke asked concerned a little.

Keiko couldn't hide her fear and blurted out. "It's my first time!"

Yusuke's eyes widened and softened when he saw her crying. He cussed under his breath and pulled away from her. He draped a blanket over Keiko's form and headed toward the bathroom. Keiko didn't move. She just couldn't stay strong. After a little while, Keiko could hear water running. She sat up in the bed. She blew it. Keiko wiped her eyes and turned to the bathroom. She should have kept her mouth shut. She didn't think Yusuke would leave though. Pulling her dress back up, Keiko stood to leave.

"Are you ok now?"

Keiko turned to see Yusuke. His previously gelled hair, now freshly washed, framed his face loosely. He was donning only his boxers and a white wife beater shirt.

"I'm sorry. I'll return the money and just go." Keiko stuttered.

Yusuke stood in front of her. "Why the hell would you work at a strip club if you're a virgin? Do you know what some of these sick bastards would do to you?"

Keiko was taken aback. Her potential bed partner was chastising her?

"You wouldn't understand."

Yusuke glared. "I understand you had me horny for no damn reason!"

Despite herself, Keiko's cheeks warmed at the confession. Keiko continued.

"I just really needed the money."

Yusuke could clearly hear the desperation in her voice. Keiko moved to remove her dress again, but Yusuke stopped her.

"You don't want to do it so don't."

"It's ok. I was just nervous. I'm ready now." Keiko lied.

Yusuke ignored her and picked up the hotel's phone. He called down to the front desk.

"Hey, I wanted to get room service. I need a burger, fries, chocolate milkshake, and-"

Yusuke turned to Keiko and pulled the phone away from his mouth. "You want the same? It's dinnertime."

Wordlessly Keiko nodded, surprised by the question. Obviously it wasn't in his plans to let her go just yet.

Yusuke turned back and spoke to the receptionist. He hung up and walked to his dresser before tossing an oversized shirt at Keiko.

Keiko held the shirt up confused. "What is this?"

Yusuke jumped back on the bed and turned the TV on nonchalantly. "You're supposed to stay the night right? That's for you to sleep in."

Keiko went into bathroom to change clothes. Yusuke knew he wasn't going to sleep with her and he thought it would be a hell of a lot easier if she wasn't wearing such a tight dress. Keiko reemerged. He was wrong. She looked just as alluring in his shirt.

Yusuke watched her make her way back to the bed. Keiko caught him staring at her.

"What is it?" Keiko asked timidly.

"I was just thinking." Yusuke said, averting his eyes.

Keiko fidgeted in her spot and tried to concentrate on the slasher flick playing. Yusuke hadn't made any other moves on her. He was acting like nothing had happened and she guessed nothing really had. The food arrived and Yusuke passed Keiko's plate over to her. The meal was basic, but it looked mouthwatering to her. She hadn't had a proper meal all day. The first bite was tantalizing and Keiko paced herself not to stuff the rest down. For the first time that day, she smiled.

"So all you needed was a burger to loosen you up? That's good to know," joked the demon beside her.

Keiko didn't answer him and instead took a sip of her milkshake. Yusuke dug in to his own food and watched the movie, laughing at nearly every scene where the killer attacked. Keiko gave him a weary look before speaking to him.

"How can you laugh at so many people dying like that?"

Yusuke turned to answer her. He was actually a little surprised that she had stopped her mousy behavior long enough to ask him anything.

"It's funny! You have to admit that. I mean it sucks that they're dying, but it's kinda obvious that they would." Yusuke raised his voice an octave to mimic one of the campers from movie. "Oh, I'm so afraid of that serial killer who escaped in the woods. You know, the one who kills horny couples? Hey, I know what will make me feel better! Let's go have sex in the woods!"

Despite herself, Keiko laughed at his impression. "I guess it is pretty funny when you think of it like that."

"Yeah, you see?" The two were quiet for a while until Yusuke asked the question Keiko had been dreading.

"So what's a virgin doing in a whorehouse anyway?" He asked almost innocently.

"It's not a whorehouse; it's a strip club."

"You were selling your virginity. Doesn't that make it a whorehouse?" Yusuke countered.

Keiko shifted uncomfortably. "I needed to for my parents. My mother is very ill."

"Your parents are ok with you doing _thi_sthough?"

Keiko shook her head. "They don't know. My dad would freak out if he knew. He thinks I teach dance to children."

Yusuke snorted. "Wow, you're a terrible liar. I can't believe he would believe that."

Keiko glared at the demon. Yusuke's amusing smile faded out as he spoke again.

"Seriously though, find another job to help out your folks. This kind of work isn't right for a girl like you."

"There isn't enough work for me to really be picky. Besides what would you know about a girl like me anyway?" Keiko was torn between being happy that Yusuke didn't think she was a slut, and annoyed that he thought she was too weak to handle herself.

"I know that you probably want your first time to be with a boyfriend or husband, not a stranger." Yusuke said softly.

"Why are you being so nice to me? Most demons don't act like this. Most demons wouldn't have had a second thought about sex." Keiko bit out the words harsher than she intended to.

Yusuke stretched back. "I have my own honor code. I'm not like most demons. It's rare to find someone with some purity left in this world. I want to keep you that way."

Keiko smiled at the statement. Yusuke returned the smile. He was odd, but she had to admit there was something charming about him. What had started out as a nightmare to her had turned into something similar to a date. She felt more relaxed as they exchanged jokes and opinions. Keiko took it as a personal victory every time she made Yusuke laugh or saw his brow arch, impressed with something she said. The two bounced from topic to topic effortlessly when there was another knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Yusuke yelled out.

"It's Kuwabara! You still have clothes on right?"

Yusuke stood to answer the door. He opened the door wide enough to let his friend in. "Yup so sorry to disappoint you, Kuwabara, but you can't sneak a peek."

"Oh, shut up, Urameshi!" Kuwabara retorted.

He shuffled in before giving an awkward wave to Keiko. Yusuke gave an impatient huff and demanded to know why the orange headed brawler had come.

"It's Seiya. She's been calling all our phones like crazy because you won't pick up."

Keiko saw Yusuke's expression turn sour. "What the hell does she want?"

"She said something about more appearances. Not enough people know about your engagement."

"That's because we're not engaged!" Yusuke fumed.

Kuwabara ran his fingers through the sides of his hair. "I'm just telling you what she said; don't get mad at me!"

Yusuke calmed himself down. "Fine, tell her I'll take her out tomorrow somewhere."

Kuwabara nodded. He glanced at Keiko and lowered his voice. "So how is she? You didn't seem as pissed off as normal so pretty good right?"

Yusuke punched Kuwabara lightly on the shoulder. "Only you three morons would pay to give me a fucking virgin stripper!"

Kuwabara sputtered shocked. "Wait what? She was your type though so…"

Yusuke looked amused and pushed the taller man toward the door. "Yeah, the ultimate tease so thanks for nothing dicks."

Before Kuwabara could come up with an explanation, Yusuke shut the door in his face. He turned back to Keiko laughing.

"Did you see his face?"

Keiko smiled at the fact that his mood had been lightened once again. She wanted to ask about Seiya, but feared his reaction. It didn't matter. After tonight, it was doubtful she would ever see him again. Despite Yusuke's brash and crude personality and human characteristics, they were still from different worlds. That sentiment alone saddened Keiko. Instead Keiko chose another topic.

"Your friend seemed nice. He looked really human too."

"Kuwabara? Yeah, he's the nicest of my friends, probably because he is human."

Keiko's eyes nearly popped from their sockets. How could he be received so easily amongst demons?

Yusuke lied back down in the bed. He handed the remote to Keiko. "Well, since tomorrow's gonna officially suck, I might as well get a good night's rest. You can keep watching TV if you want."

Keiko resisted pouting at the end of their night. She wanted to learn so much about the man beside her, but this was probably for the best. Keiko fluffed her pillow, determined to get some rest as well.

**Okay so yeah that was noticeably longer so please review and tell me what you think. I can take it!**

_Part of next chapter- Title: A Day With Seiya_

_Yusuke rolled his eyes at the group of demons in the back of the diner. "Losers like them give all street thugs a bad name." Yusuke mumbled._

_Seiya huffed and ran her clawed hand down his face. "Street thugs are bad, and just low class. We're better than them so stop putting yourself in the same category"_

_For a second, Yusuke thought of stabbing that hand with his chopsticks. Then how superior would she feel?_


	3. Chapter 3: A Day with Seiya

Chapter 3

A Day With Seiya

Keiko sighed softly as she cuddled into the warm mass beside her. The sun was gleaming brightly and shone through the shear curtains. Keiko groaned and buried her head deeper into Yusuke when she heard a chuckle.

"Morning Sleeping Beauty." Yusuke mused.

Keiko lifted her head and a faint blush crept up her cheeks. "Sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep on you."

"It's fine. It didn't bother me."

Yusuke sat up and stretched his arms. Keiko rolled to her side before standing up. She glanced at the digital clock showing 7:35 AM.

"You're gonna leave already? You're not even gonna get some breakfast?" Yusuke asked, watching the young woman gather her things.

"No, I have the day off today so I'll help out my father." Keiko answered. She ducked behind the bathroom door to switch out of Yusuke's shirt and back into her dress.

"Oh, at your family restaurant, right?" Yusuke thought back to her mentioning the shop.

"Yes, I help my dad cook usually, but I'll probably be waiting tables."

Keiko stepped out and Yusuke gave her a once over. He sighed and stepped out of bed. Without a word, he handled Keiko a red jacket long enough to cover her up.

"There's no way your dad would believe you were teaching dance in that outfit."

Keiko shrugged the jacket over her small frame and agreed. "I know. I left my other clothes at the club."

Yusuke slipped a pair of jeans on and slid on some sneakers before grabbing his phone. He opened the door and motioned for Keiko to follow him out. Keiko hesitated.

"Where are you going?"

Yusuke smiled. "I'm going to walk you to your job and then take you home."

Keiko shook her head desperately. "Oh no that's fine. You don't need to do that. You've done enough really."

Yusuke ignored her, instead taking her hand and leading her out the door. "Don't worry about it. There's no way I'm having you walk home in your outfit anyway. You'd get the wrong kind of attention. Besides how would I get my jacket back otherwise?"

Keiko pouted but remained quiet. As the two stepped outside, Keiko was met by a particularly cold breeze and was grateful for the extra layer of warmth. The Pink Kitty was only ten minutes from the hotel so the walk was short. Keiko stole a quick glance at the boy beside her. Their eyes met and Keiko looked away quickly. Yusuke let out a slight laugh, but kept his eyes trained on the shorter woman. A faint pink was still present on her cheeks as they kept their stride and her eyes were fixed to the ground. Normally the whole shy girl routine would be something that he found fake or irritating, but with this girl, it was kinda cute. They made it to the Pink Kitty where Keiko insisted on collecting her clothes without Yusuke. Yusuke waited outside the back door entrance while Keiko ran in. Almost immediately Keiko was greeted by Saito and a few other ladies who had heard that she had been bought for the night.

"Keiko, are you alright? Do you need to sit?" Saito questioned.

Despite the fact that she agreed to go to the hotel, Keiko was still angry at Saito for breaking his promise to her. She pushed past him and headed to the dressing room. A dancer, Aiko, followed behind her and greeted the girl with a smile.

"Well you don't look like you're having trouble walking so I guess he had a little dick." Aiko joked.

"I didn't have sex. He said I didn't have to when he found out I was a virgin."

Aiko looked shocked. "What kind of demon pays that amount to not screw a girl?"

Keiko shrugged and changed into a white blouse and navy skirt. She tied a red ribbon around the collar of her blouse and examined herself.

Aiko sat in a nearby chair, watching Keiko's expression. "So what did you guys do then? What did he look like?"

"We talked and watched a movie. He ordered up some food and then we went to bed. It wasn't anything vulgar."

Aiko whistled in disbelief. "It sounds like he paid for some lame date. At least you got a bit of cash from the ugly bastard."

Keiko gave Aiko a slight glare as she left to leave. "Actually, he's very handsome and I had a lot of fun. I'd hang out with him again if I could."

Keiko demeanor turned somber. Though the night hadn't been how she thought it would go, it was the most fun the girl had had in a while. It was shame for it to end so quickly. Aiko made a move to apologize for her jokes, but Keiko left the room and met Yusuke outside again.

Yusuke was leaning languidly against the brick wall, staring at the clouds with a soft smile.

'_He looks so at ease, without a care in the world.' _Keiko thought.

Yusuke's phone began to vibrate wildly. He checked the caller id and his mood turned hostile.

"What is it? I thought Kuwabara told you I'd get you later. I'm busy right now."

Keiko remained silent as Yusuke went back and forth with the unknown caller. After a few more exchanged words, Yusuke hung up and turned to Keiko.

"Are you ready to go?" His face was still twisted in a scowl, but his tone had softened a little.

Keiko nodded. It was past eight and more and more people had come out, hoping to grab a quick bite to eat before heading off to work. Keiko stopped in front of her family's shop. It was already starting to get a little busy. Keiko turned to Yusuke. She handed him back his jacket.

"Well this is it. Thank you for walking me here."

Yusuke smiled, putting his jacket on. "No problem."

The two were silent for a minute before Yusuke spoke again. "Um Keiko, I had a really fun time talking to you and stuff. I'm glad we met."

Keiko returned the smile. "Yeah me too. It was really nice talking to you…well I should probably get inside now though. See you around."

"Yeah see you around."

Yusuke watched her go inside. He stood a few minutes more outside the shop before a smirk appeared. "Maybe I'll see you sooner than you think, Keiko."

He walked down the street, to a bar where he knew he'd probably find at least one of his friends.

* * *

><p>"So we paid all that money and you didn't even close the deal?" Chu asked for the third time that day.<p>

"I already told you that I'd pay you back. It was worth it anyway." Yusuke commented.

"So you two did do something?" Chu teased.

"She was just a cool girl. It's a shame she has to work at a place like that. It doesn't suit her."

"It's not like you really know her, Urameshi. Don't get caught up in her issues. You've got your own problems."

The duo sat parallel of one another at the bar as Chu knocked back another drink. If Yusuke wasn't supposed to meet up with Seiya in a few hours, he'd probably have a couple drinks too. Hell, the idea was tempting because he was seeing her.

"Speaking of problems, where are you taking Seiya anyway?" Chu asked.

Yusuke groaned and leaned back. "It doesn't matter. She just wants to be seen with me to gain notoriety. I did see a ramen shop that looked pretty good though. As long as some cameras are around, she won't care."

Chu shook his head and another voice chastised Yusuke. "Try to be nice. Seiya is the only girl suitable to be your mate currently. You two need the public to believe you at least like one another."

Yusuke turned around and grinned. "Well if isn't my favorite fox. So you're finally out of your office, ready to have some fun?"

Kurama's emerald eye's glimmered as he spoke. "On the contrary, Yusuke, I'm here on business from King Raizen. He wanted to make certain that you didn't back out of your tasks for this week. You need to make at least one appearance with your betrothed and more importantly choose a liaison between the demons and humans. The right choice could help us avoid another war and show how well you make decisions."

Yusuke hopped from his seat. "Yeah yeah I know all I need to do and I don't need my dad sending my friends to babysit me."

"This is very important Yusuke," Kurama compelled his friend, "You need to show that you are capable of leadership so Raizen will pass his kingdom to you. You should meet Seiya soon though so I would change.

* * *

><p>Before the shop had been pretty quiet, nothing more than the general white noise as the customers spoke to one another. The door opened and a small bell went off, alerting Mr. Yukimura that he had another customer. Instantly the room fell silent and every demon stilled. Keiko peered out from the kitchen to see why the sudden change occurred. She gasped at the two people waiting to be seated. The woman looked like a goddess from a fairytale. She had pale white skin, cat like eyes, cheeks tinted with rouge, and pomegranate lips. Aqua tresses cascaded down her back, adding more femininity to her sharp features. Even in the more basic white dress she wore, this woman exuded regality. The demon next to her lacked the same stately look. He was looking over the menu like a child in a candy store. His eyes were red, small and piercing like his father's and his hair was a white mass splayed around his shoulders and down to his knees. Demonic markings etched themselves from his eyes to his jawline. The man's clothes were casual; he wore a simple white sweater and a pair of jeans. The sweater sleeves were rolled up to reveal the markings of the Mazoku.<p>

"Keiko. Keiko!" Mr. Yukimura hissed. "Hurry up and seat them! If we get a positive review from the prince and his fiancé, our money troubles would be over."

Keiko nodded and straightened her apron hastily. She walked up to the two demons, throwing out a quick apology for her lateness. The woman looked over her form with mild irritation, but the prince didn't show the slightest bit of concern. In fact he looked amused. Keiko led them to a table by a window; Seiya insisted upon it. Keiko took note of the cameras poised and ready to capture the couple's lunch.

Yusuke watched Keiko wring her fingers nervously as she passed out their menus. She hadn't recognized that he was the prince when he was in his human form, and while she knew his name was Yusuke, it didn't dawn on her that she'd spent the night with the Prince Yusuke.

Seiya glanced at the menu and spoke first, "Okay waitress girl."

"I'm Keiko." Keiko offered her name politely.

Seiya looked at her for a second before continuing. "Anyway, waitress girl, you can get our drinks first. We'll need a while to decide what to eat. I just want water and what do you want, darling?"

"A gun to put me out of my misery." Yusuke mumbled.

Keiko stifled a laugh. Seiya was not as amused, swatting at Yusuke's arm. Yusuke glared mildly.

"You can bring me your special and some dumplings to start with and plain water. Thanks."

Keiko nodded and rushed to the back. "Dad, the prince says he wants our special and some dumplings."

Yusuke watched her leave before taking a quick glance around the room. The majority of people were staring at him, some taking pictures. His eyes moved to Seiya who looked to be posing for other customers. She was in her element. Yusuke hated being out in his full demon form. He never had any privacy. Everyone knew he would become the successor to the throne once he was given his father's power. Every crooked politician, nobleman, and unwed demoness flocked to be on Yusuke and Raizen's good side. Unfortunately for Yusuke, Seiya was not only the most cunning and persistent, but her family was the greatest asset to strengthen the throne. Too bad Seiya was the most annoying and pretentious person ever known.

Keiko returned with two glasses of water and a plate of dumplings with dipping sauce. Yusuke's eyes lit up at the plate.

"I already placed your order in, my prince. What else would you like?" Keiko asked.

From the back corner of the shop, a pair of rowdy men yelled for Keiko. "Don't ignore us regulars just because you got some big spenders, girl!"

Keiko turned to the men, assuring them she would be with them shortly. Keiko turned back to Seiya, silently urging her to state her order. Seiya scowled at being ignored.

"Just your zoushi dish. That shouldn't be too difficult to manage. It's just rice with an egg and some meat."

"Cut her a break and get off your high horse, Seiya." Yusuke spat.

Seiya reared back shocked. Yusuke looked to Keiko and apologized.

"There's no reason to apologize," Keiko responded smug smile, "Perhaps elsewhere your fiancée was served subpar zoushi, but my dad has the best food Tokyo has to offer and I know this dish will be superior to whatever Miss Seiya has been served before."

Yusuke smirked at her answer and turned his attention back to Seiya as Keiko left to complete the rest of her orders. Seiya was angled away from the window pouting a bit.

"Honestly Yusuke. This is one of the few times you come out with me, and you have the nerve to chastise in public." Seiya spoke in a whisper.

"Look, I agreed to come out to give you the little publicity you want so badly, but I'm not going to have you talking all superior to people around me." Yusuke said in a lower tone.

Seiya was about to retort when she heard the sound of glasses breaking. They turned to see the rowdy men from before laughing as Keiko bent down to collect the shattered pieces.

Yusuke rolled his eyes at the group of demons in the back of the diner. "Losers like them give all street thugs a bad name." Yusuke mumbled.

Seiya huffed and ran her clawed hand down his face. "Street thugs are bad, and just low class. We're better than them so stop putting yourself in the same category."

For a second, Yusuke thought of stabbing that hand with his chopsticks. Then how superior would she feel?

Keiko scooped up the last chunk of glass and looked up at the sneering men.

"Sorry, it was an accident," one man said, running his hands through his scraggly navy hair. He exchanged a knowing grin with his bald, brutish friend.

Keiko plastered on a fake smile. "It's fine, I'll get you another."

As her hand moved to pick up the bald man's glass, he tipped it over. The two men started laughing when the glass crashed on the tile floor.

"That's not funny! Stop breaking things!" Keiko yelled.

"Nothing would be broken now if you would have taken our orders when we called your ass the first time," the brutish looking man said.

Keiko ignored them, bending to pick up more shattered glass. The navy haired man cupped her butt firmly before giving it a squeeze.

"Get your hands off of me!" Keiko cried out, giving a slap that could rival some demon's strength.

The sound of the slap and Keiko's voice was enough to turn the heads of everyone inside the shop. Yusuke was impressed. The mousy little thing he'd spent his night with actually had a feisty side and apparently one hell of an arm.

The navy haired guy, not one to be showed up by a woman, backhanded her. Keiko fell to the floor, glass shards slicing into her thighs. Keiko hissed.

"You little bitch, don't you ever try to disrespect me," the man spat out as he glared down at her.

Yusuke stood up and stalked up to the man. He barely had time register who was next to him before Yusuke sent a punch to his gut that had him gasping for air.

"You! Baldy! Get your friend and get the hell out."

The bald man knew this was a fight he would lose so with as much dignity as he could muster, he dragged his friend out. Yusuke lifted Keiko up bridal style, careful of her injuries.

"Where can I take you to treat those wounds?"

Keiko shook her head. "It's fine. I can walk."

"Yeah right. Just tell me where to put you."

Keiko sighed and pointed upstairs. "My room is the first one on the right."

Seiya shot up, blocking Yusuke. She spoke in a low voice.

"What exactly are you doing? Everyone's watching! Don't get involved."

Yusuke rolled his eyes. "So you want me let her bleed with all these cuts? Is that what you expect from me?"

"Well I didn't expect you to beat up other demons to protect some human waitress who had the audacity to slap a patron."

Yusuke pushed past Seiya. "Don't worry. I'm sure you'll think of a way to spin it so we both look good."

Yusuke walked up the stairs and laid Keiko on her bed.

"The bandages are in my bathroom."

Yusuke pulled out each shard and sliver. Luckily none of the glass went in too deep.

"You're a real troublemaker huh?" Yusuke amused asked as he cleaned her wounds.

"No, my prince, today has been odd. You don't need to help me. It isn't proper for someone like you to assist me like this." Keiko mentioned as she dressed her cuts.

""Oh, but it was fine for you to cuddle up next to me this morning?" Yusuke asked grinning.

Keiko stared at him, confusion evident on his face. "My prince, was are you talking about?"

Yusuke continued on. "Don't tell me you forgot of the time we spent together when you were in 'dance class'. Remember now?"

Keiko paled. "Yusuke? You're the prince?"

**Third chapter down and I hoped you liked it. I wanted to update earlier, but the last couple of months have stressed me to the point that I didn't feel like writing. It's over now! Please favorite, follow and review especially to keep me motivated to finish that story. Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4: Yusuke's Decision

**Dear me, life has given me a lot of up and downs, but my muse has returned and with that comes a new chapter. Enjoy!**

Chapter 4: Yusuke's Decision

Keiko slumped down shocked. Yusuke was one of the most powerful men to walk this planet and here he was treating her wounds. He was a prince. Keiko blinked away the shock her eyes showed. Raizen's heir grinned.

"So you're pretty feisty when you want to be, huh?"

Keiko looked away, focusing on bandaging her thighs. "I was only defending myself," she murmured.

"'I'm not saying it was a bad thing. It's just surprising to see the nervous little dancer slapping demons around." Yusuke chuckled.

"Speaking of that, I should go back downstairs. I want to make sure those two demons aren't causing any more trouble."

Keiko stood up and steadied herself. Yusuke reached out his hand, but Keiko ignored it.

"It's alright," she assured. "It just stings a little."

Keiko made her way down the stairs with Yusuke trailing behind. The regular patrons had been replaced with reporters. Around a dozen or so reporters and camera men had come swarming in the small restaurant after the two demons had come staggering out. Seiya was in the center, telling her account.

"Well after a subpar service if you ask me, the waitress girl went to the two demons to clean up their mess. Those two were vulgar, rowdy, and just crude. Had I been with a lesser demon or God forbid a human, I would have feared for my life. Luckily my prince was by my side. Regardless of how those demons' acted, that waitress was still in the wrong. She attacked them out of nowhere! After she was hit, Yusuke jumped in against my order…"

"Your order? Since when did you ever order me around?"

Seiya whirled to see both Keiko and the prince.

"Oh, darling, I didn't know you had returned." Seiya's eyes shot to Keiko, glancing at the bandages. "Oh good, waitress girl you have returned as well. I trust you're well enough to serve our dumplings now."

Keiko gritted her teeth but held her tongue. She gave a small bow to Yusuke. The young girl tried to make her way to the back, but the reporters blocked her path. They were shouting out questions, asking why she attacked the demons and if she and other humans were taught to behave as such. When Keiko heard the accusations of her parents teaching her to rebel, she knew she needed to speak and make things right. She had wanted so badly for her family's restaurant to be known, but not as a place for fighting or discord. The woman only hoped her words wouldn't fumble as she tried to speak this truth.

"It was wrong for me to have struck that patron. I was taught far better and it wouldn't have mattered whether or not he was demon, human, or otherwise. You shouldn't hurt another simply because it's in your power to do so. So yes, I was in the wrong just as Miss Seiya says. That doesn't represent this restaurant or my family, and it was a poor representation of me. With that being said, I will never allow anyone to mistreat or take advantage of me. That wasn't how I was raised either."

For a moment there was an awed silence at the brazen words of the human. While they were not quite rude, they certainly weren't the words of someone giving apologies or seeking forgiveness. The reporters stepped aside to allow Keiko to the kitchen. Just as she turned the corner into the kitchen, Keiko looked at Yusuke. They exchanged a small smile before she spoke again.

"I would also like to thank Prince Urameshi for coming to my aid. It is a gift to have been given such a strong and capable heir to the throne. Now please excuse me. I still have food to serve."

As Keiko stepped farther back in the kitchen, the sound of clicking cameras and reporter's questions became simple white noise. Her father ran embraced her before examining her bandages.

"Thank goodness you're okay, Keiko. Don't worry, those demons are banned from here."

Keiko shook her head. "We need the money too much to ban anyone, Dad."

Mr. Yukimura regarded his daughter sternly. "I would never put a profit over your well-being, Keiko."

"I know Dad. I didn't mean it like that. I just don't want to burden you."

Mr. Yukimura smiled. "You're a smart, talented, and headstrong young woman. The one thing you're not is a burden."

"Thank you."

Keiko's lips quivered slightly and she pulled her father into another hug. The feeling was short lived. She could hear Seiya voicing her disdain in the eating area.

"Ugh, well let me get 'Her Highness' her food."

Mr. Yukimura chuckled. "That girl's a handful, but you can handle her fine. I heard your speech out there."

Keiko grinned and nodded. She brought out the dumplings and the two dishes for Yusuke and Seiya. Yusuke watched her wordlessly. Despite her wounds, she moved effortlessly from table to table. The meal was uneventful. Yusuke's patience began to wear thin as he attempted to eat his meal amidst the snapping pictures and interview questions.

* * *

><p>The last patrons left, leaving only Seiya, Yusuke, and Keiko in the eating area.<p>

"Yusuke, I think we've spent quite enough time here. I want to leave."

Yusuke massaged his forehead, irritated. "Then just go Seiya. I'm not making you stay."

Seiya bolted up angrily. "You know just because you're prince, that doesn't mean you're such a catch."

"Then stop chasing me. You and I both know we aren't good for each other."

As their voices rose, Keiko kept her eyes on the table she was cleaning. Against her better judgment, she moved painstakingly. She knew it was bad to ease drop, but it was too tempting. The news stations never showed this side of the two demons. Keiko pondered how many people knew their true feelings for one another.

"Yusuke, I'm not your enemy. You and I want to same things. You know that." Seiya reasoned.

Yusuke shook his head. "We haven't wanted the same things in years. Don't think you can lie to me. I'm not buying it."

Seiya's lips curled in a frown. "You know, you tell me to stop speaking down to others, but maybe you can do the same thing with me."

Yusuke didn't speak. His body was turned away, and his eyes were trained on the window. Seiya sighed.

"Fine, have it your way my prince." Seiya talked out and a stuffy silence entered the room.

"So do you always ease drop on your guests?" Yusuke commented dryly.

Keiko froze, but tried to play it off. "What do you mean?"

You've been wiping that one spot for five minutes now."

Keiko blushed at her blunder. Keiko walked over gingerly and picked up the remaining dishes at Yusuke's table. Yusuke massaged his forehead again.

"It doesn't matter to me what you hear anyway." Yusuke grumbled.

"I thought Seiya was supposed to be betrothed to you. Why do you dislike her?" Keiko inquired.

Yusuke scoffed as his narrowed eyes slid over Keiko's moving form. "You read too many tabloids if you believe that shit."

Keiko tensed up slightly. Perhaps she had crossed a line and gotten too familiar. Maybe she put more into last night and the morning than Yusuke did. Yusuke noted the hurt that graced the girl's eyes for a moment before she cleared the table and left to the back. Keiko returned with the bill and turned to leave when a firm hand grasped her wrist.

"Thank you by the way."

Yusuke let go of her wrist and stood to leave. Keiko's browed lifted in confusion.

"What did I do for you to thank me?"

"Thank you for saying I was a good heir. You even made it sound genuine."

Yusuke put a sum of money on the table for the food. Keiko smiled.

"You're welcome and just so you know I was genuine."

Yusuke returned the smile. He left the shop under the soft glow of the street lights. Keiko walked to the back to see Mr. Yukimura giving her a sly smile. He put the closed sign up and signaled for Keiko to follow him out.

"Well this was an exciting day. Wouldn't you say?"

Keiko nodded tiredly. "I'm glad it's over. I can do without the excitement of today for a while."

The two started their long way to the hospital.

* * *

><p>Yusuke woke up to the sound of rustling papers and Kuwabara's voice in his hotel room. He rubbed his eyes sleepily.<p>

"What the hell are you doing here? How did you even get in here?" Yusuke spat groggily.

"Urameshi have you been reading the newspapers today?" Kuwabara asked, throwing a newspaper at his friend.

Yusuke caught it with one hand and glanced over the print, "You just woke me up, when would I have read anything, Kuwabara?"

Yusuke sat up and scratched his head. His eyes roamed over the paper until it fell on a picture of Keiko. The picture had been taken during her short interview and he and Seiya were in the background of the picture.

"What is Keiko doing in the paper?"

Kuwabara sat on the bed a tossed a few other newspapers. "Apparently she's pretty popular after slapping that demon. She made you sound pretty good too."

Yusuke browsed the other papers. All of them had Keiko's face post on the front page.

"Wow, I didn't expect this." Yusuke breathed out.

"I think the real question on my mind is why are you in the picture with Keiko in the first place, Yusuke?"

Kurama spoke in the same tone as a disappointing father as he shut the hotel door and pulled up a chair next to the two men.

Yusuke groaned. "No the real questions is why is the hotel staff giving so many people keys to my room! Someone needs to be fired."

"Stop changing the subject. The entire purpose of that outing was to solidify you and Seiya as a couple to the public. Instead the stations and papers are speaking of the same girl you happened to share your bed with the night before. I'm sure that's purely coincidental." Kurama reproved.

Yusuke sighed. "I don't even like Seiya! I did my part. It's not my fault that Keiko makes better news than Seiya. It wasn't a bad thing though. Even the demon papers seemed to like her."

Kurama smiled wryly. "I suppose that's true. It's rare to have a human speaking positively of the king or his heir."

Yusuke looked at the picture a moment longer before grinning. "Hey, let's make the liaison."

The room was silent. Kurama looked at Yusuke like he'd grown another head.

"What? Yusuke, be serious." Kurama implored.

"I am being serious! She made me look better in a couple sentences than all the outings with Seiya ever did."

Kuwabara laughed. " Yusuke this has to be the dumbest choice you've ever made. Choose a politician or priest, whoever but now a stripper!"

"She's a waitress," Yusuke refuted, "beside I've been thinking about it. I'm not cut out to rule on my own. Kuwabara, I need your psychic abilities. Kurama, you're really smart. I need your strategies. Right now I need to know what the average human is going through. I need someone who's smart, hardworking, and won't take shit from anybody. I think that's Keiko."

Kurama sighed. "You're asking a great deal from an average human, you realize that, don't you?"

"I make a good point though."

Kurama stood up. "Well if that's your choice and she agrees to it, then you'll be responsible for explaining this to your father. Well let's find your liaison."

**Okay so another chapter is done. I'm still fleshing this story, but I think development and roles of the characters will be interesting. Let me know what you think. Review!**


End file.
